1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input/output module (I/O module) for an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to an I/O module for a programmable control device (PC).
2. Description of the Related Art
An I/O module for a PC uses a terminal block for connecting a plurality of input/output signals. Since this terminal block includes many wirings fixed by screws, it is usually arranged as a connector to be mounted and dismounted as a whole without removing the wirings to facilitate the replacement of a faulty I/O module. When this terminal block type connector is engaged, its receptacle must be strongly coupled with its plug. Thus, the opposite ends of the connector is conventionally locked by lever type latches or fixed by screws.
However, the method of coupling the connector by screws has a drawback in that it takes a long time and it is difficult to tighten and loosen the screws. Moreover, the method does not have an effect to push out the mounting/dismounting unit of the connector. Further, the lever used in the lever type latch is necessarily made large in size and the operation area thereof is increased to provide a sufficient push out effect. As a result, there is a strong need for an I/O module capable of being arranged in a small space at a high density, with the connector unit thereof being preferably small in size and light in weight.